


My Life to Liv

by Satchelfoot



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satchelfoot/pseuds/Satchelfoot
Summary: Liv survived her encounters with her interdimensional Spider-nemeses, of course. So what's next for her?
Relationships: Olivia Octavius/May Parker (Spider-Man)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	My Life to Liv

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelisheva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/gifts).



Oh, I’ll crush them. I’ll destroy every one of their stupid, smug spider-faces. 

And then the stupid truck hits me. It hurts. Fortunately, my strongest arms take the brunt of the impact and I just get knocked out of the way with nothing worse than three cracked ribs. I slip away from the battle—let the stupid Kingpin clean up his own stupid mess for once—and hit my lab to recover all the useful data and equipment before the whole place gets wrecked.

 _Screw_ Wilson Fisk. He served his purpose. I got my funding. This collider will be irrecoverably destroyed, I’m sure, but I got everything from it that I need: months of precious research I can use to investigate the multiverse at my leisure. Maybe I’ll even make a timeline of own, now that I know so much about the building blocks of reality. 

After salvaging everything I can use from the lab’s server, I visit my personal physician, Stephen Strange, every master criminal’s favorite general practitioner. He knits my ribs and treats me for a mild concussion. As he’s examining me, I briefly see a woman of roughly my shape and build over his shoulder. I blink and she’s gone. Prolonged exposure to the frayed fabric of reality has been known to cause hallucinations.

I object when he tells me I need at least a week of rest, but he gives me his patented death glare and says, “Liv darling, I don’t question your grasp of quantum mechanics; please trust my word on medical matters.”

So I rest up and observe the fallout of Fisk’s idiocy and hubris. Most of the spider-jerks have apparently disappeared along with the collider, though that annoying small one is still around and getting plenty of love from the press. Nauseating. Maybe I should put a little research into finding out who he really is and pay him a little visit. Squash him like Wilson did with the other one.

No. I’m not a monster, not yet. Maybe I should look into becoming one sometime. Maybe plans as grand as mine can only reach their true potential if one is able to be a monster. It sure would make a lot of things easier, more efficient. But he’s just a kid. Probably drooling over girls and struggling with calculus. An innocent, undeveloped mind. For now.

* * *

May and I both put on a pretty good act during the fight at her house: I acted liked I’d never been in there before, and her disdainful voice at my arrival was quite convincing. None of the spider-jerks remotely suspected that we’d been dating for two years.

I call her first thing once I’m on my feet again. She picks up halfway through the first ring, but all she says is “ _What_?”  
“Hi, honey.”

“Ohhhhhh, no. You do _not_ ‘Hi, honey’ _me_ , Doctor Octavius. Do you know where I am right now?”

“Um… having a nice cup of tea at Harney & Sons, waiting for me to come by?”

“NO. I am staying at an Airbnb while repairs and insurance evaluations are done on my home. I _told_ you to _take it outside_.”

“Hey, I made sure you weren’t hurt.”

“REALLY? Is THAT what you did? Because to me, Liv, it looked very much like you and your friends beat up my surrogate children and murdered my living room!”

“I knocked at lot of the debris out of your path. And they’re not my friends. Nice swing at Tombstone, by the way.”

She finally laughs, just a tiny bit. “Thank you. That part actually was fun.” Then it’s right back to serious business. “I’m still very angry with you.”

I’m about to keep arguing, but then I realize she has at least one or two valid points. I did totally rip off her front door without permission. No amount of diabolical genius can justify being that rude.

“I’m really sorry, May. I am. And I can pay for everything. Can we talk?”

“It’s not about paying for it, Liv. It’s about showing me you care enough to keep your business and your frie—your _associates_ out of my life. Call me when you’ve figured out how to do that.” She hangs up.

Well. I suppose I never should have thought she’d be reasonable about it. I drop my phone on the kitchen counter, turn to get some ice cream out of the freezer, and shriek.

The woman I thought I saw over Doctor Strange’s shoulder in his exam room is standing in my kitchen, peering at me through glasses just like the ones I used to wear before I made my arms and got deeply involved in interdimensional experiments. In fact, she looks just like me in a green-and-black uniform with short hair.

“Sorry to interrupt your girl trouble, but you and I need to talk.”

“Dammit, Stephen,” I mutter, holding my head and turning away. “You told me I’d be fine if I rested. The hallucinations should have gone away by now.”

“Hey. Who are you calling a hallucination?” She steps forward and clasps my shoulder. "I’m real, I assure you. I’m just not from here.”

Okay. Okay, I can roll with this. I’ve seen far weirder things than a different me. “You’re Olivia Octavius from another universe, then? How did you get here?”

She taps her wrist. “Multiversal transit stabilizer. A year or two ahead of anything invented in this universe, I checked. And it will self-destruct if I die or it’s removed from close contact with my skin—just in case you were thinking of trying anything.”

Of course I was thinking of trying something, but now I guess I’m not. “Fine, keep your toy. I’ll invent something better myself. Anyway, why are you here?”

“To set some ground rules. My world’s Doctor Octopus has caused way too much timeline damage across six different Earths, and I know it won’t be long before you build another collider here, so I’ve been sent to let you know we’ll be watching.”

“Who’s we? And who’s Doctor Octopus in your world, if it's not me—um, you… us?”

She rolls her eyes. “I’ll get your second question out of the way first. On more than half of the known Earths, Doc Ock is _Otto_ Octavius.”

“Cousin Otto? What?” I’ve never been very close to that side of the family, and I’ve certainly never liked that little beady-eyed creep. In what twisted world is he smart enough to do anything like what I’ve done?

“Yeah. He’s a genuine pain in the ass. And the stigma! The amount of stinkeye people give me for being an Octavius. And trust me, you and I and the rest of us are always smarter than he is. I mean, Reed Richards insists that I sit on the peer review board for every one of his physics papers.”

“Who’s Reed Richards?”

“Oh, you don’t have one of him? Brilliant scientist. A bit pompous but very useful. Anyway, your first question. Who we are.” She pauses. “Actually, could we sit down and do this over tea? Are you similar enough to me to enjoy a cup of Darjeeling?”

“Of course!”

Once we’re both settled at the table with full mugs, she continues: “I’m an agent of S.W.O.R.D. It's a whole cute acronym that I won’t bore you with. The point is, we monitor potential extraterrestrial and multiversal threats to our timeline. And your collider, my dear, qualified as a temporally disruptive phenomenon meriting intervention. Congratulations!” She sips, regarding me over her cup. “I know interdimensional travel and study is incredibly exciting. The implications… the possibilities… and you’re barely getting started. I just need you to know that there are structures in place to prevent various forms of timeline pollution and domination. If you’re planning to split off a parallel universe for your own use, just know that it’s been tried. And it has never gone well.” She smiles. “But I don’t want any instance of me to be discouraged from exploring. Go have fun. Just try to be a good multiversal neighbor. If I have to come back here again, you may be forced to watch a few of our more gruesome instructional videos on timeline collapse and displacement.”

“That seems reasonable, I suppose. I don’t think I would have listened to you if you’d been anyone else.”

“Nope. That’s why I’m here, Liv.”

We finish our tea. We shake hands. The other me calibrates her device to open a human-sized rift in the space/time continuum for one minute.

“Oh, one more thing. A small gift from me to you.” She leans in close. “May loves us. Every May Parker is just bonkers infatuated with every Olivia Octavius. You just need to respect her and learn not to break her things.” She grins and waves, and then she’s gone.

I smile to myself and start whistling as I wash the mugs. I’ll give May a week before I call and try to patch things up. In the meantime, I have some specs to review. During Olvia’s visit, every camera and sensor in my house was documenting the device on her wrist. By now, my computers are working out how to replicate it down to the last detail. I wonder if she knew. What did she say to me? That I’m at least a year away from inventing such a thing? How absurd. I’ll be able to move about freely among Earths within a couple months! Perhaps I’ll even convince May to come traveling with me. Look out, multiverse.


End file.
